1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer having a paper cutting portion and a paper stacking portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, various considerations have been made as to a stacking of papers called a printing media, a recording paper, and so on.
There has been an apparatus in which a supporting plate is provided at a medium pressing member, which is provided on a base of a medium stacker, and a pressing plate having a thin belt-shape made of an elastic material is provided so as to be held by the supporting plate, thereby receiving printing media on the base orderly (refer to JP-A-56-93579, for example). Further, there has been an image forming apparatus having a paper cutting mechanism called a pizza cutter, in which an operation portion of a paper pressing portion and a push-down portion is provided at a moving body of the pizza cutter thereby to drop recording papers on a tray (refer to JP-A-2000-103566, for example).